The present invention relates to a pullout guide, in particular for domestic appliances or furniture, having at least three rails mounted so they are movable in relation to one another, wherein one rail can be fixed on a body and one rail is connectable to a thrust element, wherein a locking mechanism is provided, to lock a first rail against a movement in relation to a second rail in a predetermined position.
WO 2010/060724 discloses a pullout guide, in which catch means are provided between the individual rails, which enable the movable slide rail to be latched in a pulled-out position. The catch elements comprise spring elements in this case, which can be fixed on corresponding catch recesses or projections. Latching the slide rail in one or more positions is possible using this arrangement, however, the catch forces can only be vaguely determined, because in particular in the case of a full pullout having at least three rails, two catch means are provided, wherein one of the two catch means must be disengaged to move the slide rail. Therefore, a sequence control for a pullout guide cannot be implemented using the catch means, in which it is determined when which rail is moved. In addition, the problem exists that during the retraction or extension of the slide rail, latching in an intermediate position must be canceled, which is perceived as annoying during a continuous movement.